the_losers_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Cifer
Rin Cifer '(リン・シファー), also known as "''The God Slayer", is the main protagonist of Welcome to the LC. '' Being born with the power of Darkness, he was mistreated and abandoned. His hatred for the world was infinite until he met a certain group of people. After this intervention, his ways changed for the better. He later then formed the group now known as, ''The Loser's Club. '''Appearance Rin is a lean, young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, brown eyes, and medium messy sliver hair. Despite being nineteen years of age, he is often mistaken as an early teenager due to his baby face. Outside of his school uniform, he usually wears a white button-up shirt and black jeans. He covers his right forearm with bandages to hide his Mark of the Beast. In his Angel form, he has big sharp feathery wings, he also gains a halo while in this form. Upon entering Rage mode, his eyes glow red and his wings turn pitch black. When he is in his Devil form, he grows two horns and a tail, his wings become featherless and his skin begins to fade away leaving nothing but pure darkness. Personality Before the creation of The Loser's Club, Rin was a cold cynical boy with little to no emotions. He was a quiet person and only ever talked when he had to. His social skills weren't that great either, he would freeze while trying to talk to people, this caused him to become friendless. As his school years went by, he fell into a deep depression. He started to hate the world and himself, blaming all of his problems on everyone else. Although, he seemed calm and uncaring, deep down inside he was breaking apart. He hated being lonely. At first, he was hesitant on creating The Loser's Club, as he had no real experience on friendship or any of the social skills required to make a club. He thought that finding people like himself would help him make friends. At the beginning of The Loser's Club, Rin was still the shy and timid boy he was back in his earlier days. He would later then begin to open up more and be able to socialize. As he began to make friends, he has life started to change for the better. He turned into quite the talker, as he would always constantly talk. He still has a difficult time expressing his feelings, he is confused on what love is. He seems to always put himself down, he is very self-conscious and always envied those who he thinks is better than him. He also thinks that everyone dislikes him and that he is a 2nd rate friend. Deep down he is a bit of an attention-seeker, although he doesn't show it as much. Even when he is complemented or praised by, he still puts on a cool act and doesn't act like he cares. All of it is just a persona, and his attitude is somewhat like a Tsundere. He also has a lack of trust, due to people abandoning him in the past. This abandonment also created a deep anger inside of him. Not knowing any other way to express his anger, he lashes out at people and break things. This deep anger causes him to go into Rage mode, where he goes on a violent burst and destroys everything around him. Background Rin was born as a nephilim (the sire of an angel). Being the son of the Archangel Lucifer, Rin was abandoned and left to die at birth, as his mother died during labor. His father was also sealed away after his conception. Through some miracle a group of nearby villagers stumbled upon him. These villagers took Rin in as one of their own, unaware of the fact that he was the son of Satan. The villagers raised Rin until the age of 13, when one day the village and its people were attacked and burnt alive. Through the blue flames that incinerated the village, Rin came out alive, although not knowing what happened during the attack. Rin, being the only survivor of his village was left abandoned once again. A few years later, Rin moved to the city where he attended high school at Saku High Academy. He then formed the group now known as, The Losers Club. History Welcome to the Losers Club!' ' Relationships Magic and Abilities Quotes "I'm good at bringing people together, but bad at keeping them together." "Welcome to The Losers Club!" (to Kyra Sakurai) "Shut up, you big nerd." Trivia * Despite acting tough, he is afraid of many things. ** Ghost, snakes, bugs, dirty bathrooms * He claims to be the "Weeaboo King" even though he prefers dub over sub. * He has a waifu pillow. * His favorite food is candy. * He has gone through many hair dyes (black, dark purple, reddish brown, brown, blond, and silver). * He spent over $1500 on a mobile game. Category:Characters